


Closer;

by tinysweatervest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x17 spoilers, Based on the spoilers from twitter, Car Sex, F/F, Smut, also: i have no idea what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweatervest/pseuds/tinysweatervest
Summary: Sanvers car sex basically. (Based on the 2x17 photos/spoilers from Twitter)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing my guy!!! This one goes out to @handsy-hollis and the dram tam!! Thanks for reading!!

It started outside the car in the hotel. They didn’t have a room but that didn’t stop either of them from staring at the other across the lobby. Alex eventually got up and left when Maggie’s ex came down to say goodbye.

Maggie pleaded “Alex stay-” and “babe wait,” but the smirk on Emily’s face was enough of a sign telling Alex to leave the two of them alone. As Alex thanked the bellboy who held the door open for her, Maggie glared at a smug Emily.

“You really didn’t have to do that,” she spat, rearranging her belt and gearing up to try and apologize to Alex outside.

“Do what? I didn’t say anything.”

“Well I’d like to keep it that way, also, your boyfriend seems to be waiting,” Maggie nods in the mans direction, his face painted with the same discomfort at seeing the two of them together as Alex’s had. Brushing past her and thanking the bell boy, she leaves the hotel and walks across to Alex. In any other circumstance it might’ve been hot to see her girlfriend leaning against her cop car in the rain, but not now.

“Hey,” Maggie says, her voice soft and apologetic.

“Uh, hey,” Alex says, rubbing the back of her neck. Confused in the sudden mood switch Maggie tilts her head, causing Alex to throw hers back and laugh. “I think I was out of line back there in the hotel, I didn’t mean to get so jealous.”

“Hey, that’s then, this is now, right?” Maggie says, taking Alex’s hands in hers.

“Yeah, what about right now though?” she jokes, sticking her tongue between her teeth.

“Well, right now Danvers, I think you look pretty hot against my car, you’d look even hotter in the backseat though.”

Making sure the doors were locked, Maggie throws the keys up to the front of the car and fumbles with her belt. She sees Alex’s pupils dilate as the glow of streetlamps shine onto them.

“Where’re your handcuffs,” Alex asks.

“They’re in the glove compartment I think,” Maggie answers, watching Alex stretch across the car to reach it.

“You know you left your keys in the lock that’s against NCPD-”

“Babe, just get the handcuffs please.”

Alex nods and finds them, her face lighting up with a mischievous grin that only grows wider as Maggie puts them on her. Shrugging off her raincoat and helping Alex out of her shoes and jeans, Maggie gets an idea.

“That’s the idea face, Maggie don’t roll down the windows it’s raining and I’d enjoy it if we didn’t live out that fantasy right now-” Alex says alarmed. Maggie chuckles and takes her phone out of her back pocket; “Or that one,” she squeaks.

“Remember when I said you’d look hot in the backseat of my Charger?” Maggie asks, placing her hands on Alex’s thighs.

“Yes,” she pants, guiding Maggie’s hands to the waistband of her boy shorts.

“I was right,” Maggie whispers, slipping the fabric to the side. A small gasp escapes her mouth as Alex’s arousal shines in the dim lighting.

“Mags, please,” she whines.

The wet sucking sound that comes from her heat as it takes Maggie’s two fingers inside shocks them both.

“Baby” Maggie says, her voice small but filled with amusement.

“I’ve,” Alex begins as her girlfriend shifts her fingers back and forth inside her, whining as she picks up pace, Alex’s slick need coating them.

“What was that,” Maggie teases, “I don’t think I heard you right.”

“I’ve, I’ve been waiting for this all afternoon, you looked so good during yoga I couldn’t contain myself.” Her hips cant up to match Maggie’s thrusts, her pace quickens and she can tell Alex is close.

“Let go,” Maggie whispers, that being all it took to send Alex over the edge. A soft cry comes from her lips, Maggie ghosting her thumb over her clit to help her through her orgasm. Her hands absorb the quivering of Alex’s thighs. When Alex’s hands go slack against the restraints Maggie crawls on top of her torso. Alex mutters and protests about not getting Maggie off but shushes her with a soft kiss.

“Maggie?” she asks, her breath unsteady.

“Yeah babe?” she responds, smoothing the sweaty hair off of her forehead.

“Where’s the key for the handcuffs? I don’t think I saw it in the compartment-”

“You have to be kidding me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to request writing prompts to me in the comments or on my blog!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @marleyrose


End file.
